warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Colour Picker Extension/@comment-70.178.120.48-20130331001326/@comment-46.177.57.201-20130413074352
I agree with inital post that colours arent enough and completely disagree with your comment = "you have all the basic colors available at the start, youre just missing shades and special sets of colors. In general you have almost everything you need" Are you serious or have you never played games in your life? We are given a selection of the basic colours more or less, without shades, in the most de-saturated versions, that end up mostly looking like meow in the end. No, you do not have almost everything you need, especially when in our time all games that offer colour-picking-customisation allow for control over the entire spectrum of colours and shades and saturations with proper colour pickers. The basic colours with all shades, and with a better saturation or selection of multiple saturations (not shades) should all be available with ingame credits, and then have an option to buy colours that are more depthed with platinum alone if not with ingame credits as well. This way we are not left with a ridiculous selection of colours (black is not part of the colours we are givven by the way, as are other basic selections to make the Tenno look awesome, I really don't see how you can possibly sit there and phrase the words "you have almost everything you need" when BLACK isnt even available) as I was saying, we can be given the option of buying colours that have some sort of effect on them as well for money and maybe those could be unavailable. At the moment we have a very small portion of the de-saturated palette, we are paying with real money for the rest of the de-saturated palette, the saturated palette (which actually looks like nomral saturation) and then palettes with extra variants that offer depth in shades and glossyness or something if I am not mistaken on just one colour range (warm or cold). Wtf? This is considered normal? No thank you. I love Warframe, and could live with aesthetic items that can be bought with platinum alone. Special Edition warframes and weapons, skins, and so on. But the fkng colour palettes? Seriously? I can buy almost anything with blueprints and I can't buy colours? That is just wrong. I disagree with it and at the moment it is my only complaint with the game. Colour is a basic customisation to the game, we should all have them accessible. Now we are all running around looking like the same meow shade with different dabs of colour. Wow! It is NOT perfectly normal. For a f2p game they have made something amazing imo, but their mindset on what is bought with platinum alone and what isnt baffles me. They could have half the warframes or weapons available with real cash alone and I would still love this game because that would be normal and an actual proper means of making profit, or perhaps future skins, but not the colour palettes for the love of it. It is also something from all they developed that they put the least effort into. They are not charging for their great models or extra skins, that actually take time to model and animate and map and everything, and they are charging for colours which are added with much simpler means? lol. Whatever. I dont know, as much as I love this game I have the feeling that final versions of it will be much more limited. They seem very stingy in some ways and the fact that almost everything on the game atm is available with ingame blueprints makes me think they are doing it just for promotional reasons alone. Something tells me most future additions will bend us over for cash only purchses. I hope I am wrong because I would love to keep playing this game. Heck, I would be even glad to pay for a bunch of content as well, provided I actually agree with their money model as well and feel they aren't robbing me. Paying for colours? That is what I call robbing me blind.